All In the Heart of the Innocent
by BlacKat
Summary: Can he heal the pain she's suffered and teach her how to love someone again? Or will he be another to break her heart and be ripped away? OC paired up with... you'll see once chapter 2 is posted. And i promise this *will* get romantic. I'm just not quite


(A/N: I'm guessing this is absurdly overdone, but I wanted my stab at it. Also, I though of this when I couldn't get to sleep last night, and wrote some more ideas down in English class today. So If I completely copied someone else's story, I'm sorry and I haven't read one like this before, so don't hate!  
  
By the way, Gabriella's character is kind of based off of me, but the name is from my friend Gaby, whose mom just died. In honor of her and her family I guess.)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the wonderful characters, they are all J.K.'s. I am extremely jealous and I'm not afraid to admit it. Hey J.K., I'll fight ya for Draco! He he, I do love Draco. Oh, I also talk about the TV show Alias, that's JJ Adams (I think that's the guys name.) but yeah, its his not mine.  
  
= - italics  
All in the Heart of the Innocent  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Through the windows of the scarlet steam engine, the sky could be seen turning magnificent colors as the hours turned late, slowly bathing everything in darkness. Lights flickered on in every compartment of the engine, as it neared it's destination and eventually slowed it's pace.  
  
"Welcome Home." Harry whispered to himself as he stepped down from the train, gazing up at the castle he would spend his school year in, for his 6th year.  
  
"Oh, I'm so excited!" Hermione's voice became childlike with excitement, grabbing the arms of Harry and Ron's robe, dragging them to the nearest carriage. The three best friends were eager to begin their year.  
  
Eventually, all the returning students were seated at their appropriate table, waiting impatiently for the sorting and the feast to begin.  
  
"Here comes McGonagall." Ron set down his fork he had been fidgeting with when he noticed the Sorting Hat sitting atop it's stool.  
  
The tall, white-haired wizard sitting in the middle of the professor's table stood up, smiling delightfully.  
  
"Welcome, my students, to another year at Hogwarts. I am most excited to begin a new year, as I'm sure you all are." His blue eyes twinkled behind his half-moon glasses, giving him an even more cheerful look then he already held, if possible. "Before we start sorting our first years, we have a new and older addition to our school who will be sorted first, because of seniority.  
  
"Whitmore, Gabriella". McGonagall cleared her throat before calling the name. A girl stood from the end of the professor's table. She had sparkling blue-green eyes and long, light brown hair, which she tucked nervously behind her ear as she sat on the stool.  
  
"Mmm, wouldn't mind having her in Gryffindor." Ron whispered to Harry, pretending he didn't see Hermione roll her eyes.  
  
The students were all watching the apprehensive girl who's face was mostly covered by the tattered hat. Within a few moments, she was sorted into Gryffindor, much to the liking of Ron, who nearly squealed with the hats announcement. Gabriella sat between Hermione and Dean Thomas, glad she found someone her age to sit with. The Gryffindors held off their welcomes until after the rest of the sorting had finished.  
  
"Hi! I'm Hermione Granger, sixth year." Hermione stuck out her hand to the girl next to her, smiling brightly. The rest of the students sitting nearby introduced themselves, and throughout dinner they learned a little about Gabriella. She was also in her 6th year, and very recently moved from America to live with her father in London.  
  
"She seems kind of quiet, don't you think?" Ron asked Harry as they were walking to the Gryffindor common room after dinner.  
  
"Yeah, like she's hiding something from everyone. Not that she's known us long enough to spill her whole life story, though." Harry pushed his glasses up his nose before they slipped all the way off. The very short conversation was left at this, as they learned the new password.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning, Potions was the first class of the day for our Gryffindors. The trio was definitely not anxious to begin off the school year with Snape, and even worse then Snape, the Slytherins.  
  
"Well what do we have here? A new Gryffindor to bother me." Snape eyes stopped on an unfamiliar name as he scanned his class list. He looked up and searched his students, looking for a face to fit the name. "Ah. Gabriella Whitmore. I do hope you will cause me less trouble then those you've chosen to become acquainted with." He sneered at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who Gabriella was sitting next to.  
  
Hermione sighed with disgust and rolled her eyes when Snape's back was to her. "He's like this to all Gryffindors. But he seems to hate us three more then the rest." She whispered.  
  
Later during the class, while most of the students were trying to get their potion to turn pale green, Gabriella was finished mixing and stirring, and had brought a dropper full to Professor Snape, ready for testing.  
  
"Well Miss Whitmore, it seems you have a strong ability for potion making. Very rare in Gryffindors." He said, making a face as he said 'Gryffindor'. "You can sit back down now."  
  
Gabriella smiled and thanked her professor and turned to return to her desk. As she turned, she noticed a blond haired boy on the opposite side of the room watching her over his cauldron as she spoke with the professor. He had a look of interest in his bold, gray eyes, and a slight smile on his lips.  
  
Gabriella quickly caught her breath and averted her gaze to her own desk as she reached it.  
  
**********  
  
= She was sitting at home on the couch watching Alias. She had just hung up the phone with her best friend, Chelsea, as they talked about last week's episode and how cute they thought Vaughn was. She smiled, remembering something Chelsea had said about one of the characters when he came onscreen, and she turned her eyes to the door as she heard sharp knocking.  
  
She got up and walked to the door, unlocking and opening it enough for her to see whom it was. The lights shining on the front porch revealed a man and a woman in navy blue uniforms. Her breath caught in her throat as she opened the door fully to address the police officers that stood before her.  
  
"Gabriella Whitmore?" The woman asked, with a look of sympathy in her eyes.  
  
"Y... Yes? Can I help you?"  
  
"Can we come in?" The man asked, and Gabriella let the officers inside. She grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned off the TV.  
  
"What's wrong?" Gabriella's breath quickened as the officers exchanged glances, and the woman nodded her head.  
  
"Gabriella, there's been an accident."  
  
"Oh God." Gabriella clamped her hand over her mouth, trying to control her trembling lips, and closed her eyes, trying to shock the blow that would hit next. =  
  
********  
  
Hermione suddenly woke up, hearing a high-pitched scream coming from somewhere in her room. She quickly realized it was Gabriella screaming, and Hermione ran towards Gabriella's four-poster, soon followed by the rest of her dorm mates. Gabriella was rolling back and forth in her bed, sobbing and screaming between sharp breaths.  
  
"Gabriella! Gabriella, It's Hermione. Wake up, you're just having a nightmare." Hermione shook the girls shoulders gently, and said reassuring and comforting words until Gabriella woke up, sitting straight up in her bed.  
  
"Are you okay?" Parvati asked, looking concerned.  
  
"I'm fine." Gabriella quickly ran her hands across her cheeks, ridding her face of tears.  
  
"Gab, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, sitting softly on the side of the bed.  
  
"Nothing. It was just a nightmare. I'm terrified of spiders. Stupid really, I have nightmares about them." Gabriella pretended to laugh as she lied about what had minutes before tormented her dreams.  
  
The girls around her looked unsure, but they accepted her answer and went back to their own beds.  
  
Hermione soon fell asleep, but not before she heard the scratching of a quill against parchment from Gabriella's bed.  
(A/N: Like I said, boring and overdone? Well, I had a good time writing it, and I hope you had a good time reading it. I'll update, I promise. I apologize, this chapter was probably terribly boring, but I had to start somewhere. I promise this will be romance! I'll kick that in next chapter, but the character pairing is sorta hinted at. Well, Please REVIEW!. Cough review cough. Hehe thaaanks! But now I have to upload this and get ready for the funeral. I'm sad and scared, I've never been to a funeral before.)  
  
Love, Kat  
  
Song(s) of the Day: Crash Into Me - Dave Mathews Band and Chop Suey - System of a Down 


End file.
